Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can only transmit a relatively limited amount of data with a reasonable cable diameter. Consequently, optical fiber cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, most communication networks still use copper cables for distribution and/or drop links on the subscriber side of the central office. In other words, subscribers have a limited amount of available bandwidth due to the constraints of copper cables in the communication network. Stated another way, the copper cables are a bottleneck that inhibit the subscriber from fully utilizing the relatively high-bandwidth capacity of the optical fiber long-hauls links.
As optical fibers are deployed deeper into communication networks, subscribers will have access to increased bandwidth. But certain obstacles exist that make it challenging to route optical fibers/optical cables toward the subscriber. For instance, the connection of subscribers to the communication network requires a low-cost solution that is user-friendly for installation, connectorization, and versatility. Moreover, the reliability and robustness of the distribution fiber optic cable may have to withstand the rigors of an outdoor environment. For instance, outdoor fiber optic cables can have rigid strength members such as glass-reinforced plastic strength members that stiffen the cable and inhibit the bending of the cable beyond a minimum bend radius, thereby preserving optical performance. For instance, a typical bend radius for this type of stiff cable is about 15 centimeters for protecting the optical fiber and preserving optical performance. On the other hand, indoor fiber optic cables may use less rigid strength members such as aramid yarns that allow bending of the fiber optic cable into a much smaller radius. But no matter the structure, the craft understands that conventional fiber optic cable designs typically have a minimum bend radius that should not be exceeded. Further, the craft avoids kinking the fiber optic cable because they understand that kinking the fiber optic cable may result in damage or highly degraded optical performance.
Simply stated, the craft understands that bending fiber optic cables beyond their minimum bend radius can cause significant increases in optical attenuation. Thus, the craft avoids bending fiber optic structures cable beyond their minimum bend radius. As fiber optic cables push toward the subscriber the end user or installer may not be a highly trained craftsman that understands that bending the fiber optic cable into a relatively small radius can cause significant optical attenuation. Consequently, there is a need for fiber optic cable designs that are robust and allow for aggressive bending of the same without causing undue optical attenuation.